Flirtations and Expectations
by VortassianChick
Summary: Episode two; the crew get a vacation visit from the well-hated Gul Dukat. And... he takes a certain interest in DS9's current Cardassian officer. Rated K plus for some light swearing. Complete 4 now until I write more.
1. Chapter 1: A Visitor

_Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_

_-_

_-_

_By MTrek_

_-_

_-_

_Episode 2: Flirtations and Expectations_

_Once again, this episode 2 is for DataLady, my undying sister in Christ. Love ya, girl!_

_

* * *

_

Two partners exchanged offensive and defensive fencing moves in one of the gyms. Faltering slightly, it was obvious that the left opponent was still learning. The right opponent saw an opening in the others guard and lunged for the red spot on his uniform. A point buzzer went off the instant the tip touched. Six to zero.

The right opponent's shoulders slumped as he took off his mask. "You _need_ to keep your guard down lower, Garak. I keep getting in too easily and you aren't making much attempt to protect you stomach," said the sweaty doctor Bashir.

Removing his mask as well, the Cardassian was panting. "At the risk of repeating myself, I'm more interested in making an advance."

Bashir sighed, "You aren't going to make much progression in this match if you don't listen to your instructor."

"It's probably just as well…" Garak walked off the combatant line, beginning to take off his gear. "Cardassians were made for hand-to-hand combat and sharp discussions, not clubs and swords. _That's_ the human department. While this form of contest may be fascinating, I think I will stick to phasers."

Bashir smiled despite the fact that his pupil was giving up. He had quite enough for the day too. Taking his place next to Garak on the bench, he pulled off his outer protections. "Speaking of sharp discussions… how have you getting on since your fight with Fyi last week?"

"Oh good Lord, please don't revisit that dialogue again, Doctor; I've been humiliated enough by that incident," said a tightlipped Garak, removing his torso shield roughly.

Bashir took off a shoe, widening his eyes and remaining quiet.

"I mean the woman presumed to know _everything_ about me – like she had been there the moment I stole my first thermocoupler," Garak stopped taking his gear off, emphasizing his feeling with a rigid hand.

"Well, it appeared to me that you were making presumptions about her as well. I seem to recall you calling her a coward, a traitor, and an egotistical female."

"Because that is what she is, Doctor! But I did tell you that I do not wish to speak about our quarrel."

Bashir blinked and resumed taking off the last of his gear. "That you did… but there is still something that I do not understand. Do you just hate her because she bruised your own self-worth… or is there something that I'm missing?"

"OH, why must you keep pushing the matter? If I haven't said this or if it wasn't painstakingly evident already, I'll say it once more." Garak stood from the bench, all his padding in one hand along with his and mask. "I despise that woman – not just because she humiliated me, but because I… actually entertained the idea that we could possibly be together. But no longer."

Bashir stood with him, frowning and laughing out loud. "Garak… that can't be your reason."

"I'm sorry, my friend, but if we continue this talk any further… it may risk harming our rapport."

Bashir, wisely silent, nodded after staring at Garak's hard, caveat face. "Forgive my intrusion."

Beginning to walk out, Garak smiled. "Quite alright. I can't hold you responsible for your naturally curious nature. Youthful humans are very forward when it comes to these matters."

"I'm not _that_ young, Garak. I am thirty years old, and I'm positive that you used to be like me at one point in your life." They exited the gym and entered the corridor.

"Like I said, you are still a young, inquisitive man. But I can assure you; I never interfere with other's personal lives."

"Except when it was part of your cover?" Bashir ribbed.

"Doctor, I am surprised at you! Honestly, I wouldn't even dream of doing that to my customers," said the Cardassian, seemingly offended.

Bashir knew he wasn't; always a game of misdirection with Garak. He probably was so protective of that vicinity in his life because when he was a spy, romance was injudicious and not an option. He just hoped that his friend wouldn't be closed off too rigidly to the idea of a relationship.

* * *

Up in Ops, Major Kira Nerys leaned on her station heavily when she saw the off-duty Lieutenant Commander Fyi come off the turbolift. She'd come to visit Jadzia Dax, as she had been doing for the past three days. Both the women greeted each other and began chatting.

Kira dreaded every second of it. That Cardassian woman was just the embodiment of the Occupation to her. Whenever she looked at her, all she saw was a snake, just like the rest of them. Oppressive, cruel, and superior. She could see it in Fyi's markedly soft eyes as she talked to Jadzia – just waiting underneath that pleasant, amicable veneer.

One of the ensigns next in the control ring behind her suddenly called out, "Major, I've got an incoming Cardassian ship, asking for clearance to dock."

Kira saw Fyi's gaze snap over to the ensign. _Typical,_ thought the Bajoran. "What ship is it, Kitz?"

He tapped a few keys and looked up at Kira with a certain glare. "Gul Dukat's yacht."


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicious Meetings

_Here's Chapter two!_

_Dedicated to RemiChicki. I know from your sister how much you adore Dukat, so I hope you will like my chapter on him! _

_(Cardăsa phrase derived from the wiki "Star Trek Expanded Universe.")_

_

* * *

_

Commander Benjamin Sisko came out of his office and descended to Kira's station on the central level. "Keep him on standby, Ensign. What is he doing here this time?"

"He wants to take some shore leave," said Kira unbelievingly. "Why in the hell would he want to come here? Just to see his former prisoners cringe?"

"Well… we have no further evidence that he has an ulterior motive," replied Sisko. "Who knows? He c_ould've_ just chosen his old station to rehash the past. It's not as if we could refuse his request…"

Kira's irritated gaze went to Fyi again. "What about you, Commander? I'm sure you have an inkling to what the 'hero' of the Occupation has in mind, right?"

Fyi wore a blank face. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't try that innocent face with me, Fyi; I've become immune to that over ample years practice."

"Major…" murmured Sisko.

"I apologize, but I have no idea what you're talking about, Major Kira," said Fyi with a confused expression.

"Oh get off it; you know exactly what I mean. Dukat and you are probably old friends."

"Who…?" Fyi was really very perplexed.

Kira let out a short laugh. "I can't believe this! What Cardassian wouldn't know who Dukat is?!"

"Major! I'd like to see you in my office… if you're quite finished," said Sisko in an authoritative tone. "Allow Dukat's ship to begin docking sequence, Ensign Kitz."

Kira gave Fyi another undeserved glare before she pushed off her consol. Heading for Sisko's office, she fumed quietly as the doors closed behind her.

"…I think you know what I'm going to say," said ever cool and composed commander as he rounded his table.

"It's not like I could just stand there and let her keep that little innocent guise, sir. She knows damn well who Dukat is and she's just trying to get under everyone's skin. It's just like a Cardassian too…"

"I can't have you bringing your prejudices to work, Major. Lieutenant Commander Fyi Jeluik is a member of Starfleet, whether you like it or not. She has been for at least ten years. Now, I'll admit I have taken it into consideration that she could very well be an agent of the Union—"

"_Thank you!_" emphasized Kira.

"—_But_… how can you explain that she was given a recommendation by Admiral Robinson himself three years ago for most astronomical finds in a single year the first term of her service?"

"Conniving manipulation. It's what they do best, sir."

Sisko sighed, touching his mouth to his clasped hands. After a beat of silence, he let his hands hang down. "She's a competent officer, Major. The couple of times I've run into her, she's always been respectful and sincere. I can't go around accusing her on the spot unless we have substantial evidence that she is an agent in disguise. All right?"

Kira begrudgingly looked at the side of Sisko's office, wanting desperately to keep drilling it into him that Fyi wasn't to be trusted. But she bit both her lips to stop it. Finally, she conceded. "Yes, sir."

Sisko knew that she was still festering inside and that she didn't agree with him one bit. But the comm. interrupted their trains of thought. "_Kitz to Commander Sisko."_

"Yes?"

"_Dukat is asking to transport to Ops to see you. He wants to 'assure' us that he's just here for pleasure."_

Kira's shoulders slumped. She had desperately hoped she'd never have to see his smug face as long as she was alive.

"Fine. Go ahead and begin beaming him over," replied Sisko, walking back out of his office.

The two senior officers descended to center point and waited for O'Brien to transport the Gul over. In a shimmer of orange energy, the ever-pompous Dukat appeared before them. Two aides were behind him, carrying his luggage. "Ahh, Commander. Always a pleasure to see you." Dukat tuned his pale blue eyes to the Bajoran first officer with a thin smile. "Major…"

She could feel Sisko mentally pleading for her to remain polite. Unable to come up with anything, she nodded wordlessly.

Then Dukat noticed a very distinctive, unusual face among the rest of the Ops personnel. Walking down to the center level, he came within two meters of Fyi. "I don't believe that you and I have had the pleasure of meeting each other before."

Fyi looked wary, but curious all the same. "No, we haven't."

"But… I suppose you already know of me. I won't deny that my reputation often precedes me."

Fyi studied his face, not very much evident emotion showing. "Yes... I suppose that you are Dulkat."

Kira sputtered a laugh, trying desperately not to lose her composure. Even Sisko snickered faintly at Fyi's slip-up.

The Gul was stunned momentarily, but he compensated with a charming smile. "No. Gul Du_kat_. Surely you know me from the records of the Occupation."

Fyi looked at the ceiling in thought. "Ah yes! I seem to recall that you were the ruthless prefect of Bajor."

Kira saw the look on the Cardassian's face as she was resuming some of her work. There it was again; that smug lure he wore when he was trying to convince others that his term as prefect was merciful. A self denial so evident, he was the only one who tried to delude the truth of it more than anyone. But that face was a bit more insistent than normal… more seductive.

Dukat didn't take his gaze from Fyi. "Benjamin, I apologize for springing my arrival on you so suddenly. I just couldn't resist the opportunity to come here for my holiday. I think you'll find that we have no weapons, so I trust that is enough assurance that we mean no deception."

Sisko looked at O'Brien, who, taking the cue, scanned Dukat's guards. The chief nodded silently at Sisko, confirming the Gul's statement. Sisko already regretted that he didn't refuse Dukat's transport request. He knew the man wouldn't leave himself that vulnerable. Even on a peace visit.

"Now… if you'll tell me and my men where my quarters are, we'll be getting out of your hair," said Dukat, finally glancing over at the Commander.

Sisko nodded once stiffly. "Section 3, room 07."

"Thank you. And… if you can spare the extra hand, I'd be delighted to have this lovely lady accompany me down." Dukat looked back at Fyi, a charm still in his eyes.

Jadzia, behind her station a level up, spoke up, "You don't have to do anything, Commander."

"Well well, I see you still haven't lost any of your suspicions, Dax," said Dukat.

"She has good reason," said Kira.

"It's all right, Lieutenant," voiced Fyi. "I don't mind going with him."

Dukat's face lit up and he extended the crook of his elbow for her. "In that case…" He started for the turbolift with her on his arm. "I thank you deeply again for allowing me to take my holiday here, Benjamin." He sighed just before he, Fyi, and his guards descended through the floor. "It feels like coming back to my second home."

As they disappeared, a wide grin spread across Kira's face. Jadzia took note of it and frowned. "Why are you so happy?"

"It's just that… it couldn't be any more ironic. _Both_ of those Spoon-heads are getting exactly what they deserve. She's going to burn into him with Federation values, and he's going to tear her apart with state loyalties. There couldn't be a worse pair of debaters."

"Hah," commented O'Brien. "I can already smell the smoke."  


* * *

The Cardassians stepped out of the turbolift on the Promenade upper level. Most of the activity was below, so their level was mainly abandoned. Some smells from the restaurants below wafted up to Dukat's sensitive nose, reminding him of how much he supposedly missed it there. Before they got a meter from the lift, he turned to his guards. "Take my belongings to my quarters."

The taller guard interjected, "But sir, we have been ordered to—"

"Yes, you have. And I suggest you continue to follow my orders. I want a moment with the commander – alone."

Both guards hesitated a moment longer, then did as he said, getting back on the turbolift and traveling to his room.

"Don't you just despise that sometimes? Somebody breathing down your neck all hours of the day, Miss…?" asked Dukat, continuing their walk.

"Jeluik." she replied. "No, I can't say I know what that feels like. I've never been important enough to have my own personal body guards."

"Mmm, I've become too accustomed to it. There had been so many attempts on my life during the last years of the Occupation, I needed them wherever I went." He looked at her with a soft gaze. "But I don't suppose you see that from my side either."

"I only know as much as the reports Starfleet have recorded. None of them good – especially in your case."

Dukat continued to look at Fyi, studying her face, uniform, shape. "You know, you are most likely the starkest inconsistency I have yet to see. You really are a member of the Federation."

"I suppose the next thing you are going to say is that I am one of the biggest traitors you have ever seen as well?" chuckled Fyi.

"No! Quite the contrary, Jeluik. You must be intrepid to make such a decision. A very Cardassian thing to do, considering how different our cultures are. I've had to make similar, if not less audacious, choices in my time. Especially during my years here. I entered many disputes over my pleas for the government to lessen the work load of the Bajorans – increase their food supplies and many other attempts of kindness. It nearly cost me my commission at times; more often than not, I—"

Fyi was giggling quietly when he finally heard her.

"What's so funny?"

She started chuckling harder. The sound of her laughter was infectious to Dukat, especially since he was so interested in her. He smiled with a short chortle of his own. "What?"

"Oh… it's just you are completely living up to my expectations," she said after catching her breath.

"Really? You only just met me today and you had expectations for me already?"

"Yes. You're a charming, manipulative, longwinded, and experienced politician – exactly what I was anticipating you to be. What I find so amusing is that you actually believe yourself!" She recommenced laughing, her hand slipping off his arm.

Dukat blinked a couple of times. She had a lot of nerve and he wanted to retaliate in response, but… that would defeat his inner purpose. "I see. But I've also made some assumptions about you, my young commander."

"Please, call me Fyi. I'm not as young as I appear," she said catching her breath again, putting her hand back on his chainmail limb.

"Well, Fyi, I must say that my judgments of you were not as accurate as yours were of me. I surmised that you would be like the other officers, not a trace of your own species left, considering you_ are_ Starfleet. But now I see I was wrong."

"Oh? Are you certain?" she leered playfully.

"Yes. In fact, I'm sure of it. Your loyalties are completely beyond me. I now cannot tell if you are Starfleet or are a spy for the Obsidian Order. You could see right through even me rather quickly, making assessments for yourself – ignoring the warnings of your friends in Ops. You knew I was not exactly an ideal man by your peers' standards, but you went with me anyway."

Fyi nodded slowly, still smiling. "An accurate summation."

Dukat continued to study her, finally stopping at one of the crosswalks. "Will you have dinner with me tonight, Fyi?"

That caught her by surprise. Her navy eyes looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm not asking you as a politician. This is a request. You are under no obligation to accept my offer, but… let me prove to you that I am not just another egotistical government official."

Fyi raised her brow ridges skeptically. "Why would you want to prove yourself to me, Dukat?"

The Gul lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing it lightly. "Because I don't want to leave here knowing I disappointed such an exciting woman. I want your impression of me to last as a pleasant one, not one that I am known for."

Fyi felt that nagging warning in the back of her mind again. She was beginning to consider Kira and Jadzia's warnings... but she disliked being told what to do by subordinates too much to heed their advice. So, abandoning her hesitance, she nodded politely to Dukat. "Let's hope you can accomplish that."

"_Pokor malin çad,_ Commander Jeluik," said Dukat in elegant thanks, obviously pleased. He departed down the Promenade to the next turbolift.


	3. Chapter 3: Pearls for Swine

_**Ve**__**raSorger: **Thank you so much! Here's more for ya, my friend. ;D**  
**_

_**FutureAuthoress: **Seems like you and Fyi have something in common. Weeell, you're about to find out! ^^;**  
**_

* * *

Garak picked up the second garment since he got back from his fencing match with Bashir. It felt good to stay on top of his orders for a change. He only had three due in the next week and with only one left, he planned to put his free time to good use.

His panel on the back wall chirped at him, signifying that it was 1630 hours. Putting his project down, he walked over to his front doors. But just before he pushed the seal circuit, he saw Fyi around the corner, waiting for his closing time. Taking the cue, he closed the doors anyway but didn't leave them locked. As he returned to his sewing table, Garak heard the doors open behind him then close again. Glancing behind him casually, he saw she was in her uniform again, despite the fact that she was on vacation. "You seem to be eager to get back to work."

Fyi laughed quietly, fiddling with the flimsy material of one of the displayed outfits. "No, I should say not. I felt like being official today."

"So you could order your inferiors around again?" he teased, seemingly absorbed in his hemming.

Her answer was an indignant, gentle whack to his back with a dress jacket she picked up. Garak laughed affably at her jestful attack, shrinking playfully.

"If you must know, they don't seem to let me in all areas without my uniform on. For instance, that conceited ensign Finley they keep around the turbolifts to Ops kept saying that I needed to be an officer to gain access. Of course, he didn't believe me when I said I was."

"Sounds like a very familiar response," said Garak as he finished his second outfit and picked up the last.

"So when I came back _with_ my uniform on, I actually had to give him my service number for him to let me into the lift! But at least I'm not a Breen; I'm sure the personnel would have a field day with me then…"

"I believe that's already going on; you may not be an unfamiliar face to them, but you're still something of a novelty, just like I was," Garak sighed. "It can get rather bothersome – they will either leave you alone like you're some sort of plague or they'll choose to pick on you, try experimental jabs."

"Well, it really is their loss, isn't it? The more often they do that, the easier it will be for me to inflict damage on their mental wellbeing."

Garak smiled at her. Every time he saw her, she affirmed his like for her personality. "I don't doubt that."

Fyi smiled back, leaning on his table as he worked. "So how has your day commenced?"

"Oh, the average psychosomatic babbles with humans, lethal physical extrusion, and an occasional beating by the only Cardassian woman I currently know."

"Just the normal, drab routine of a semi-decent tailor, huh?" she said, grinning.

"None other. I will be finished with my work for the week early today. Would you like to accompany me to lower pylon 6 this evening? I've heard that the flipside view of the galaxy is stunning even to the experienced astronomer." Garak completed the last line on his final garment and began hanging them up on the back hook of his shop.

Fyi didn't answer right away. "It is a very tempting offer but…"

The tailor looked back at her, setting the first dress on a hook. "But… what? Is that too public?"

"No, it isn't that. I would love to go with you it's just—"

The station comm. beeped in. "Gul Dukat to Lt. Cmdr. Jeluik."

Garak's dark blue eyes widened at the sound of Dukat's voice and he stared at her, nearly dumbfound. Fyi's shoulders slumped as her excuse manifested itself in all too apt timing. "Yes?"

"In my hurry, I forgot to specify the when and were of our dinner tonight. I was looking through the new restaurant tally since I last visited here, and I see that there is an Er'isan place now. They have excellent…"

Garak could tell by the look on Fyi's face that she was embarrassed as Dukat kept on talking. But his main focus was on the questions what was he doing there and _why_ was _she_ having dinner with him?

"…Or would you prefer a different eatery, Fyi? I'm completely open to anything you would be interested in," Dukat finished gracefully, if not a bit practiced to Garak's ear.

"The Er'isan place sounds fine," said Fyi with a faked but convincing enthusiasm.

"Splendid! In say… and hour and a half?"

"See you there."

"I look forward to it," said the Gul with that despicable swagger again.

As the comm.-link ended, Fyi bit her lip awkwardly. "I uh… got some explaining to do, don't I?"

Garak looked at the floor briefly and made up his mind that it wasn't his business to know why she made her decisions. No matter how much he despised Dukat and his being within a sector of him, if she wanted to be with him, it was her choice. Besides, it wasn't as if anything or one was holding her back. So… to hide some evidence of his mind-set, she switched tactics. "No. I just cannot believe how brilliant you are."

Fyi obviously wasn't expecting him to say that. She frowned, confused. "You can't?"

"Hardly. Get to the enemy through his heart… he must be truly narrow minded to fraternize with a woman of Starfleet. What are you trying to get out of him? Pass codes? Union contacts?"

"A good meal and decent conversation," she replied bluntly. "I'm just a Federation astronomer, not an intelligence operative."

"You never know how they will deploy those in their service. Even if it means putting that person in danger."

Fyi crossed her arms, scoffing quietly. "Starfleet isn't that ruthless; and besides, I can take care of myself, Elim."

Garak came around his back desk and approached her. "Say what you will. But you don't know that man like I do. He is exceedingly proficient at getting his way and he will obtain it by any means necessary, never stopping until he does. All I'm asking is… for you to not be so trusting, my dear."

"Why, now I _am_ surprised at you," said Fyi. "Have I ever really trusted anyone? Or have you for that matter?"

"Trust is a very enigmatic expression, but this isn't about me. Gul Dukat is_ ruthless, _Fyi, and not to be fraternized with."

"You know, I'd really prefer it if everyone stayed out of my associations for once on this station," she said loudly. "I'm tired enough of it coming from everyone I'm close to here, but I did _not_ expect it to ever come from you."

"That is a valid point, but have you ever considered that if you keep hearing the same thing from various sources that it just might be worth listening to?"

"You're starting to remind me of Julian, Garak," she replied, emphasizing his last name. "Why are you so against my relation with Dukat? Just because you hate him from the past? Or is there something more?"

"Like I said, this discussion is not focused on me."

"It might as well be. You're putting me on the couch – no reason I can't drag you with. What do you care anyway? You don't even _know _me!"

"That doesn't mean I can't make an effort to give you sound advice," replied the other Cardassian. He kept his voice calm and below agitation. He didn't want her within five systems of that man; Dukat had more than enough means to take advantage of or kill her, be it physically… or mentally. But that wasn't the only reason he wanted to protect her; something else was giving him a stronger tenacity to make her see reason. It was growing in intensity every time she rejected his logic and was becoming harder to smother.

Fyi put a dainty hand on her hip, sighing in frustration and brushing some of her ebony hair out of her face. Then, after a heavy pause, she spoke again. "Maybe you are right. Maybe all of you are right… So you say that I should not meet with him?"

"I'd strongly advise against it."

She was quiet for a little while longer before she nodded. "All right…" Then she laughed shortly. "Guess I'll have to go break the news to him then."

"That would be the next valid step."

"Okay…" she smiled at him briefly, disappointed. "Thanks for looking out for me." Without another word, she left the shop as quickly as she came in.

Garak watched her disappear down the Promenade, knowing that she had no real intention of flouting the date with Dukat. Hanging up the very last of the clothes, he made a promise to himself to keep a protective eye on her as long as she was seeing the Gul. He would no doubt harm her someway once he reeled her in close enough.

But as he was locking his shop from the outside, Garak realized something. Under normal circumstances… he never would have tried to convince another person out of doing something unless it served himself or his _own _end. In that respect, he was like Dukat and Starfleet; but this was a woman he had not known two weeks… and he was going out of his way to protect her. It bothered him slightly, yet it didn't. He was a friend of hers as far as they were both concerned; perhaps he just didn't want to lose her. It was a foreign field to him, one he never dealt with while on Cardassia – or anywhere for that matter.

All he saw clearly at the moment though was the fact that he wouldn't leave Fyi to fend for herself. Not with him.

* * *

**_AN: I'm not too sure if I will update this episode. I am writing number 3 right now, so look for a new fic all together. ;D It will have the first Garak/Fyi romance of my series!  
_**

_**~MTrek~**  
_


End file.
